


A Bad Outlet

by Ray (RayWritesStuff)



Series: Living Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, But lots of fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kenna has a gaming problem, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Maybe some sex we’ll see, Panic Attack, They make up in the end I promise, Third chapter is just porn, and horny, angsty, it’s very fluffy, kuroo is cuddly, the four of them share a house, there will be so much fluff soon I promise just wait, will this be a series later idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWritesStuff/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Kuroo may seem cool and confident, but his self doubt can be crippling. One particular morning, he has a panic attack after letting his doubts control his words to Kenma. (Also feel free to bookmark this cus I’ll actually be updating)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Living Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. Lack of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) I know everyone is in quarentine/isolation right now, and it believe me it really sucks!! Anyway, I’m trying to get back into writing right now, so if you have any pairings you wanna see more works for, don’t be afraid to reach out!! Comments are always open:)

_Sigh.  
_

No answer. 

  
  
Maybe a little louder this time. Kuroo inhales, dramatic and slow, and lets out another.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiigh.  
_

Despite his efforts to get his partner’s attention, Kuroo is once again left without a response. Kenma sat curled up in the middle of their bed, the thick dark blue comforter pulled around him like a cloak. The morning sun was just barely peaking through the blinds, but Kuroo could still see the dim light of the Switch. His ear picked up the same Animal Crossing music he fell asleep hearing. Kuroo let out an annoyed huff of air. He was well aware the younger boy had not slept through the night.   
  


Kuroo felt as if his spirit was temporarily recharging. This past month had probably been the worst of his life. His work schedule had suddenly become insane, his shifts being flipped to irregular and grueling hours. On top of that, he still had volleyball, which he felt like he had hit a wall with ever since he had recovered from a recent injury. And just to top it all off, he had to keep up with all of his assignments AND move into their new place, which the two shared with Bokuto and Akashi.   
  
The strain Kuroo felt now made him feel like he was on the edge of breaking. But he couldn’t let Kenma see it. He tried one more sigh-nothing.

  
Slightly annoyed, Kuroo picked up the smallest nearby item- a Pokémon plushie Kenma kept on the desk in their bedroom- and gently tossed it into the air. It traveled in a lazy arc until it fell, plopping right on top of Kenma’s head and sliding off onto the bed. The blonde looked up, scrutinized his taller partner, then returned his attention to the game. The raven groaned and turned the desk chair around to his elbows rested on the desk top. He raked his fingers through his hair and felt a twinge of frustration in his stomach. Kuroo has been struggling for the past few weeks recently to get any attention from his boyfriend. Although his exterior was rough, Kuroo was extremely cuddly and sweet. Maybe even a little bit needy. However, Kenma sometimes struggled to return the intimacy. Kuroo was unsure why, but never failed to give Kenma space when he wanted it.

  
The amount of video games Kenma has been playing ever since the new Animal Crossing came out was a bit ridiculous though. He’d play through the nights. The time that the two of them had worked hard to set aside for each other has become less “us” time and more gaming time. This hurt Kuroo deeply. He had never seen Kenma act like this before. There have been countless new games, but Kenma would still prefer Kuroo’s company. So what’s going on now?   
  
  


The taller boy’s face melted into a mixture of guilt and concern. His self doubt began to pour in. _Did I do something? Is he mad at me? Is he losing interest in me?_

_No. That’s not true.  
  
_

Kuroo’s head was spinning with emotion. He felt absolutely drained. His mind and body were exhausted. But the worst part was his fear of sharing it with Kenma. He knew he shouldn’t worry like that, but the last thing he wanted was to be a burden. And worst of all to Kuroo, a part of him inside knew that a big reason Kenma wasn’t paying attention to him could be from Kuroo trying to distance himself.

Kuroo shook his head. He removed his hands from his face and let his head fall onto the desk, his forehead hitting the surface with a light _thunk._ This got Kenma’s attention. He looked up from the console. “Kuroo?” 

Kuroo snapped his head up, his mouth curling into a very small yet hopeful smile as Kenma offered him some attention.   
  


“You shouldn’t do that. You’ll hurt your head.” Pale eyes returned to the screen.   
  


Kuroo was about to speak in response, but the frustration inside him began to well up. Before he knew it, everything he had been keeping bottled up poured out.   
  


“Are you serious, Kenma? That’s ALL you have to say to me?” Kuroo’s tone was harsh, sharp, his voice began to raise, and instantly the regret began to devour him. The bottle was opening.

Kenma sat up and pushed the comforter off of himself. “Why are you so upset?” Kenma responded. He was straining to keep his tone even. Kuroo has never gotten so upset before at him. Whenever he got upset, they would always talk about it. Why this now?   
  


Tears began to rush down Kuroo’s face. He turned his back to the younger boy. He took a deep breath in but to no avail, before starting towards the door. Once his hand was on the knob, he felt a hand on his arm. The taller boy whipped around and his gaze met Kenma’s. “What’s going on, Tetsuro?” Kenma asked, trying to reach out to his partner again.   
  


But Kuroo’s frustration was deep. He had been longing for Kenna’s attention, which was unfair, considering most of it was his own fault. The feelings of that combined with the guilt he felt for snapping at Kenma combined made more tears come out. 

  
_Why am I so worked up over this?_

Deep down, a part of Kenma knew that something else must be wrong, and that they would have to talk to work it out. But Kenma also knew what Kuroo on the verge of a panic attack looked like. The older man’s body was shaking. The blonde looked up and gasped. Recently he had been seeing a bit of tiredness in his boyfriend’s eyes, but now it turned to pure exhaustion. He couldn’t hold himself together and his eyes had bags underneath them. The whites of his eyes were red from the crying. The sight ripped Kenma apart.   
  
  


Kuroo leaned his back against the door and slid down until his head was between his knees. His sobs became quieter, yet they were still heart wrenching. His voice was barely a whisper

“Is it something I did, Kenma? Do you just not want to be around me anymore?”   
  


Kenma tried to interject, but at the sound of the second question his eyes widened. He sat down to get closer to snap Kuroo out of the panic attack he could see quickly getting worse.   
  


Kuroo knew his last statement wasn’t true, but his self doubt had overtaken him like a hurricane. His breathing became quick and he felt the tears coming out quicker. He needed to get alone before he said something to Kenma he didn’t mean. Kuroo sat there, dejected, head down between his knees. He covered his face in his hands.   
  


Small hands gently took hold of Kuroo’s wrists as Kenma pulled his hands away from his face. The taller boy just looked so defeated, and his tone reflected it even more.   
  


“I’m... sorry Kenma. Y-you shouldn’t have.. to deal with this.” Kuroo avoided his boyfriend’s gaze and stood up, hand on the door to keep himself up. Kenma got up quickly and tried to coax Kuroo to face him, but before he could reach out to touch his shoulder, the raven pulled the door open and quickly exited the bedroom.   
  


The shorter boy followed after him, trying to call out for his partner. Kuroo didn’t listen. Kenma’s heart ached for his boyfriend. He finally managed to grab his hand and get him to stop. He took in a deep breath. “Kuroo!”   
  


He turned his head to look down at Kenma. His sad expression hurt. “Kuroo..” Kenma said softly. “I don’t know what’s wrong, and I don’t know what you’re not telling me, but please remember you can tell me anything. Can we please, please talk?”   
  


The pleading tone in Kenma’a voice made Kuroo feel even more guilty. The poor boy was freaking out and worried all because of him. Exactly what he did not want to happen. He pulled his hand away. “Just.. give me a little bit of time by myself.”   
  


_I don’t want to hurt you.  
  
_

“I’m so sorry, Kenma. Just let me calm down before I say more things I don’t mean.” Kuroo pawed at his face to wipe his tears. With his head hung low he walked to the stairs and climbed down them. Kenma watched him the entire time, and as soon as he was gone and he heard their office door click closed, he dropped to the floor in the hallway. He covered his face and cried silently.

_Why isn’t he talking to me? He’s keeping his feelings from me, and we promised to tell each other everything.  
  
_

About a half hour passed before Kenma heard the front door open. He heard the subtle sound of their unpacked boxes being shuffled out of the way, then Akashi called out.   
  


“Kenma? Kuroo?”   
  


Bokuto piped up after his boyfriend, yelling something about dinner. Akashi, keen as every, sensed something wrong. Kenma heard footsteps come up the stairs and saw a figure standing in front of him. The blonde looked up. “Keiji..” 

Akashi sat down next to Kenma, somehow a box of tissues in hand. This man was always prepared. “What happened? Where is Kuroo?”   
  


Bokuto climbed up the steps and knelt beside Akaashi. The normally riled-up, energetic demeanor of the man faded and his eyes filled with concern. “Kuroo’s in our office room, but he locked the door. He wouldn’t even open it for me.”   
  


The three men all knew how Kuroo behaved both while he was in a panic attack, and the isolation he tried to put himself through as it died down. Kenma took a deep breath and told them both everything.   
  


When Kenma was done, Bokuto nodded in thought. “I do agree that Tetsuro is not telling us everything. He’s been able to hide it from you, but I’m his best friend and I see right through it now.” Akashi put an arm around Kenma. “What do you think is going on?”   
  


“I saw it in him a few weeks ago, but I let him be because he wasn’t really answering my questions. We haven’t been able to spend much time together after volleyball because his boss at work threw him some crazy-ass shifts. Super late and long shifts. He also told me he was getting stressed from school, but he wouldn’t elaborate on what he was feeling.”   
  


“I think the stress finally made him cave,” Akashi began. “But it’s not your fault Kenma. It’s not his either. He didn’t want you to worry about him, so he pushed you away without realizing it. Now he really needs you and doesn’t know how to fix what’s going on because he made himself feel omg you didn’t wanna spend time with him.”   
  


“How’d you figure all that out?” Bokuto asked, his tone slightly impressed. Akashi smiles softly. “I’m good with feelings.”   
  


The three of them sat there for a little bit longer until they were sure Kenma was calm. Bokuto stood up quickly, and he smiled to his friend and boyfriend. “Now that we know what’s going on, Tetsuro needs us! We have to go talk to him.” Akashi stayed in his spot next to Kenma. “We’ll come down in a little bit. I want to talk to Kenma a little bit. But Kuroo needs his best friend.” The older man smiled brighter and saluted the two sitting in front of him. “I’m on it!” He turned and hopped down the stairs.

Kenma listened intently. A knock at the door. The door unlocking. The door closing. The blond boy rested his head on his friend’a shoulder. “I just want him to talk to me, Keiji. Seeing him like this breaks my heart.” Akaashi tucked a strand of hair behind his friend’a ear. “It’s gonna be alright, Kozume. Tetsuro snd Kotarou are tough guys. Sometimes they just try to be so tough that they forget it’s okay to ask for help.”


	2. Your Feelings Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is finally paying the price of keeping all of his feelings bottled up, but Kenma, along with their best friends and now roommates, won’t let him go through this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys!! Chapter twoooo!!! I promise after they resolve everything this work is gonna become pure absolute tooth rotting fluff!! Third chapter might be fun too, check out the tags maybe you’ll see why;)

“Hey, Tetsuro.”

Bokuto made a mental note to calm himself down before he entered the office to talk to his best friend. As much as he wanted to cheer the other man up, he cared about his feelings just as much. The door opened up to reveal a sliver of the raven’s face, eyes looking drained and puffy from crying. Kuroo opened the door the rest of the way and let his best friend in. 

The moment Bokuto walked in, he enveloped his best friend in a tight, supportive embrace. Kuroo meant so much to him, and he was not gonna let his friend fall apart. Kuroo let out a heavy mix between a sob and a groan and wrapped his arms around his best friend. He felt like he was going to cry again, but no more tears were coming out. His throat was hoarse. “I’m so sorry, Kotarou.” He said quietly, letting his best friend hug him.

Bokuto pulled away from the embrace and clamped his firmly down on his shoulders. He smiled gently. “You have no reason to be sorry. Your feelings matter a lot to us, and especially Kenma. You didn’t have to make yourself go through this alone.” Kuroo met Bokuto’s striking gold eyes and took in a shaky breath. It sounded a little bit relieved, but not completely. Much sadness still lingered from his interaction with Kenma. “I just wanted Kozume to not have to worry about me and all the shit I was handling... turns out I made it worse trying to keep this from him.” The raven laughed a small, sad laugh. Bokuto squeezed his shoulders. “Now tell me about what’s been making you so stressed, Tetsuro.” 

—

Bokuto sighed and gave the other man a firm clap on the back. “I’ll admit, it was pretty stupid of you to keep all that from him, but he knows you had no intention to hurt him. We all make mistakes, man. Remember that time I wasn’t feeling well when the four of us went out and didn’t tell Keiji?” Kuroo snorted at the memory. “It wasn’t funny when it happened, but I laugh every time I imagine you passing out with a popsicle in your mouth.” Bokuto laughed loudly. “That’s the spirit! But, anyway, I know all of this stuff was getting ready to exploded like a shaken up soda bottle, but what happened this morning?”

Kuroo frowned. He leaned against one of the heavy chairs they kept in the office. The whole room was primarily decorated by Kenma and Akashi. Four desks, two on each wall so everyone had an outlet and some wall space to hang whatever they wanted. They kept bean bags and a gaming station in the back behind all the desks, and a some hand-me-down chairs and a table in the front corner they were standing in. Kuroo’s favorite spots were in the bean bags-they were each big enough for him and Kenma- and his own desk. His own desk wall was filled up with as many pictures as he could fit. Him and his best friend at the Barbecue, the four of them out at the theme park, an old picture of Nekoma from before he graduated, a few pictures of him in his now professional career, and of course, so many pictures of him and his Kenma. He turned his head to gaze at the pictures. His eye caught on one of Kenma that he took himself while the boy was petting a cat on the street. 

He smiled a little bit, but it faded when he returned to the conversation. “I don’t really know what was going on with me. I’m guessing since I was avoiding him, he kind of shut himself in. I was trying to evade just in case he tried to question me, so he responded by closing up, you know?” Bokuto nodded, listening intently to his best friend. “His way of closing up was playing a lot more video games to keep himself busy, even around me. I got upset because I wanted his attention, and then everything just fell apart.” 

Kuroo sighed and looked sadly at his best friend. “I’m a total asshole.” Bokuto laughed a little and tossed an arm over his shoulders. “You’re not an asshole, maybe just a little hard-headed at times.” Bokuto playfully knocked his fist against his friend’s head. Kuroo sniffled a little and laughed. “Thanks, Kotarou. I’m glad I have you to talk to.” Bokuto grinned again at his best friend. “Anything for you, man. But now I really want you to go talk to Kozume. Then you’ll feel a whole lot better. I’ll even come with you if that’s what you want.” Kuroo returned the smile, finally feeling the shakiness in his chest fading. He was gonna be okay. _  
_

_They_ were gonna be okay.

— 

When Kuroo walked out of the office, he felt so much more hopeful than he did standing in front of their bedroom door. Now, looking at the black curved handle, the deftest began to crawl back into his stomach. He turned and gave Bokuto a worried look. “What if he doesn’t want to forgive me, Kotarou? I can’t believe I yelled at him like that. I’ve never done that before!” His voice was a whisper, laced with worry. Bokuto looked his best friend up and down. “Just apologize and tell him how you’re feeling. He’ll listen, and he’ll understand.” Before Kuroo could testify again, Bokuto lifted his fist to the door. He gently rapped his knuckles on the white wood and then scurried back down stairs, leaving Kuroo a stuttering, angry mess. “You little-!”   
  


The lock clicked open. The soft sound had the heart-stopping effect of a gunshot. The door opened.   
  


Kenma’s hair was tied in a half-up half-down style, unbelievable messy but still one of the most adorable things Kuroo has ever seen. He has changed into a pair of his gym shorts and a black hoodie with the red word “NEKOMA” printed on the chest that was way too big on him to not be Kuroo. His eyes were puffy, and his hands had no game or phone in them. When the shorter boy looked up, his eyes were glassy with tears as he began to speak “T-Tetsuro... I’m so sorry-“ 

Kuroo couldn’t handle it anymore. The sight of the love of his life in a mess. The feeling of ache he felt to make things right between them. The taller man wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and cradled him, one arm firmly around him and the other hand gently tangling in the hair in the back of his head. “Shut up, _I’m_ sorry, Kozume. I’m the biggest fucking dumbass alive.”   
  


Kenma put his arms around Kuroo’s neck, standing on his tip-toes to reach. Kuroo buried his face in the crook of his partner’s neck. “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. I was freaking out. You didn’t deserve that at all. I’m so sorry. I feel awful.” Kenma stood flat on his feet again so he could look Kuroo in the eye, but kept his hands on the man’s strong biceps. Volleyball may have hardened him, made him strong and scary on the outside. But the real Tetsuro was soft and sweet, and only came out when they were together. Kuroo wiped the tears from the blonde’s cheeks with his sleeve, the gesture so gentle it looked as if Kuroo was worried he’d hurt him.   
  


“It’s alright, Tetsuro, I know. But why didn’t you tell me?” The younger boy approached the bed, tossing his switch into the soft desk chair and gently pulling Kuroo’s sleeve until he sat next to him. Kuroo sat with his shoulders hunched a bit forward. Guilt laced his voice as he spoke down into his lap. “I... I never wanted to keep things from you. We tell each other everything and I never want to lose that between us.” He began. Kenma put a hand on his knee. A silent reminder that he won’t be losing anything between them. The raven slipped his hand over the smaller one. “It was the most stress I’ve ever felt in my life, Kozume. Worse than training for a tournament, worse than a weird work schedule, worse than a heavier than usual load of assignments. It was _everything._  
  


I wanted to tell you when it first started, when my boss threw some extra shifts at me. I told him I’m in training right now, since volleyball is getting more and more serious by the minute. Practices are getting longer, more intense. But you know what an asshole my boss is. I took the shifts anyway. And now assignments are really starting to pick up. I didn’t think this semester would be as bad as it is, but it’s so bad Kozume. I’m learning all the material, getting good grades, but my professors are just demanding so much work right now to get us ready for exams. I should have told you everything. But I didn’t want to be a burden. I pushed you away without realizing it, then got upset because I thought you were ignoring me. And to top it all off, I yelled at you and walked out. Quite the asshole move.”   
  


Kuroo sighed, and turned to look at Kenma. The shorter boy had stopped crying and sighed. “It was a little bit, but I know your intention, Tetsuro. I forgive you.” Kuroo’s eyes widened. “But, Kenma-“ 

Kenma looked up and gently flicked his boyfriend’s forehead, stunning the older man even more. “Tetsuro, seriously, it’s gonna be okay. It’s not your fault you didn’t know what to do under all that kind of pressure.” Kuroo let out a sigh. Kenma cupped his cheek. Although he still felt drained, the contact he had been dying for made him feel worlds better. He nuzzled his face against the tiny palm, leaning into the touch. His hands smelled of the peppermint soap on their bathroom counter.

“But you have to remember that I’m here for you, and you can always to let me in.” Kuroo turned his head to look at the gentle expression on Kenma’s face. “Your feelings matter, Tetsuro. And the things you were enduring on your own were insane. I can’t blame you for everything that’s happened today.” Tiny hands combed through black locks. “Just next time, at least come to me or someone before it gets worse?” The younger boy said quietly.   
  


Kuroo sat up, the sadness beginning to fade. He was still hurting from his accidental snap at his lover. It would take him some time to forgive himself, but knowing Kenma would be there for him made the load seem a bit easier to handle. He covered the small hand on his face with his own, kissing each finger and the soft palm. He Kenna’s hand from his cheek and held it gently in both of his large ones, thumbs moving up and down caressing the soft skin. 

“I’ll always come to you.”

Kenma felt the warm tingle of pink that now covered his cheek. He looked away from Kuroo feeling a bit flustered. “Good.” He said quietly. “Don’t be stupid Tetsuro.” Kuroo let out a laugh. A real laugh that had no trace of sadness in it. One that cause his sturdy shoulders to shake a little bit. The bigger man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. Kenma observed silently as Kuroo nuzzled his face into the younger boy’s neck. He wrapped his arms around the tiny frame and pulled him closer until he was as close to his chest as possible. “What would I do without my kitten?” Kuroo said sweetly into the fabric of Kenna’s hoodie. The blonde blushed even more, pulling away to cover his face with a hand. “Shut up.” He said flatly. But he leaned his weight against the warm chest in front of him so they were close again. Another laugh from Kuroo. The sound made Kenna’s heart melt. He felt strong arms wrap around him again as Kuroo slowly pulled them both down until they were laying on the bed, grunting to feign a struggle when they both knew Kuroo could lift him with ease.   
  


The smaller boy allowed himself to giggle, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re such a dork, Tetsuro.” He pressed his nose into Kuroo’s chest and inhaled the scent of his shirt and track jacket. Sweet, a little bit like coffee, and the spice of his soap. This scent was home. Kenma allowed himself to bury his face in the other’s chest. He hugged him tighter and absorbed all of the hugs and cuddles he had been missing for what seemed like eternity.   
  


The older man simply sighed in relief. His chest no longer felt weighted and full of tension. Now, with Kenma lying next to him, he felt the sweet sensation of being free. He put his fingers under Kenma’s chin, coaxing his head up until he had a full view of his beautiful face. Stunning, inquisitive eyes. Pale, soft skin. A cute little nose. And of course, that perfect pair of lips he loved to kiss. Kuroo never understood how Kenma kept them to soft. But he didn’t care. All that matters is that he and Kenma were going to be alright.

Kuroo started at those lips for a moment. His heart swelled as he took in the whole face and body that was laying next to him on their bed. Kenma was beautiful. The taller man propped himself up on his elbows, leaning over Kenma until their foreheads were millimeters away. The younger man closed the distance, for a moment looking playfully annoyed. “I really want to kiss you right now.” He said bluntly. But the second the statement left his lips, he blushed. Kuroo couldn’t help but let a smirk play on his lips. “Well, you’re pretty lucky then, kitten.” Kenma was taken aback by the use of the nickname, stuttering before Kuroo leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. It was deep and sweet. Full of genuine love. They remained lying on their sides for many moments, Kenma’s hand on Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo’s on Kenna’s blushing cheek.   
  


After a few minutes Kuroo sits up, this time scooting back to lean on the headboard. He held out his arms to Kenma. Kenma avoided eye contact as he clambered into his lap. “It feels like forever since I’ve gotten to touch you.” The blonde said quietly. Kuroo smiled at his boyfriend. He let Kenma fall into a more comfortable position, straddling his hips. Kuroo’s hands took their place on his waist, massaging his sides gently. “It has been, and it’s my dumbass fault.” He said. Kenma smiled a little and leaned in, tiny hands taking their place on Kuroo’s cheeks. “It’s okay, we’ll just have to make up for that lost time.” Kuroo pulled the smaller boy in and took his lips into another kiss, just as deep and with a bit more passion than the last. He wrapped one arm around the smaller one’s waist and used the other to tangle his fingers into blonde hair. He gently pulled Kenma’s head to the side, deepening the kiss. The smaller boy let out a small moan against his lips, and Kuroo caught the moment to slip his tongue between them.   
  
The older man let out a deep sound in his throat as Kenma pressed his hips down ever so slightly, but to his surprise, the blonde hopped off the bed. But he didn’t go for his switch. Didn’t go for his phone. Kenma held out a hand. “Lets go talk to Bokuto and Akashi first. They’re probably waiting to see that everything is okay.” He said, looking up to meet Kuroo’s eyes as he whined- _whined!-_ from the loss of contact and got up. “You’re such a tease, Kozume.” Kuroo said in a low voice. The hint of a laugh in there thankfully allowed Kenma to keep a bit of composure. He wanted Kuroo badly, he had missed his touch so much. But he also wanted to thank his best friends. On top of that they were supposed to finish moving into the house today. Kenma followed the taller male to the door and before he opened the door, he threw his smaller arms around his waist and nuzzled his back. He spoke quietly into the fabric of his shirt.   
  


“I love you, Tetsuro.”   
  


Kuroo turned around in the embrace, looping an arm around the smaller boy and kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, Kozume.”

  
Kuroo looked down, his gaze full of pure adoration for his partner. He took his hand and opened the door. “Now let’s go see what Kotarou’s stupid ass burnt trying to make a snack. I can smell the smoke already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope this chapter makes up for the first one<3


	3. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo feels the relief flood through him now that he finally told Kenma the truth of what he was feeling. But now all he wants is as much alone-time he can get with his partner. After a long few hours of unpacking, he finally gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all know what “it” is;)

Bokuto let out the loudest, most over-moan Kuroo was sure he had ever heard. The raven simply chuckled at his best friend, who was sweaty and lying face-down in a pile of collapsed moving boxes. The two older boys of the four were almost immediately chosen to lift the majority of their heavy boxes. They had already been living in the house for almost a month now, but taped up boxes covered in chicken-scratch writing still littered their new space. When they first moved in, Akaashi and Kenma had immediately devised a plan to divide and conquer the unpacking. The two of them took to bringing their belongings up to their bedrooms, and tackled the office together. And of course, those were the only unpacked spaces in the house.   
  


Boxes of books, knick-knacks, their living room TV and furniture, and everything that was supposed to be moved into the kitchen was still packed away. A few boxes were ripped open in the hasty act of trying to find certain object throughout the weeks, but the rest of the contents remained untouched. This annoyed the two former setters a bit. However, they both knew how busy their boyfriends were in their growing volleyball careers, so they let it slide.   
  


Akaashi today had decided he was indeed done letting it slide. This morning, Akaashi woke up from a terrible sleep before everything happened with Kuroo. He had fallen asleep in a painful position in his desk chair from working so late. All he wanted was to walk into their new kitchen, whip up a nice cup of tea, and to stretch his aching muscles out on the couch. He was unpleasantly greeted with a kitchen full of unlabeled boxes and the couch shoved into the living room from being delivered. Grumbling at the site, Akaashi headed back upstairs to wake his lazy boyfriend for their morning errands.

“You’re so mean Keiji. I’m sooooo tired!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kuroo lifted his arm to wipe the sweat off his own forehead. “I wish I could say I agree, but this was really getting out of hand.” He said, looking down at Bokuto. Akaashi finished placing the last of the mugs into the cabinets and closed them with a small smile. “Finally.” He sighed happily. The boy turned to his best friends, now roommates. “Tetsuro, Kotarou, you two are always on top of your game on the court, yet put off unpacking for weeks. I feel so relieved we’re done.”   
  


Kenma has taken a seat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, his legs dangling off the side as he watched Bokuto whine to his boyfriend. The four of them, especially the new professional athletes of the bunch, had all been pretty well-off financially. They had put together enough money to buy a pretty nice house together. Their families had questioned why they were all moving in together, but living under the same roof as their best friends was justification enough. The blonde messed with the sloppy bun he had attempted to tie his hair into and observed his friends with content. Although he was silent, and sometimes didn’t willingly engage, Kenma loved these three people dearly. Sharing a house with his two best friends and his amazing boyfriend was everything he could ever ask for.   
  


He would have continued to drift off into his own world if he hadn’t felt a certain someone’s head gently bump against his. Kuroo leaned lazily against the younger male. He was still a bit warm from the exertion of moving all of the heavy boxes and the couch a million times until Keiji liked it. Kenna leaked back to grab the bottle of water behind him and held it out to the other. Seeing Kuroo happy like this made Kenma feel so much better than he did earlier today. He scrutinized the taker man leaning against him, hair ruffled, still catching his breath, hot and sweaty...

The blonde quickly buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by his thoughts. Kuroo reaches out to tangle his fingers in long blonde locks. “What’s got you all flustered, kitten?” The older man’s use of the nick-name didn’t help Kenma at all. Avoiding eye contact he gently pushed the raven away and held out the water again. “You need to hydrate.” He said flatly. Kuroo smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek before taking the bottle. “Thank you, Kosume.” The raven made himself comfortable leaning with his back against the counter, arm brushing Kenna’s to keep contact. He turned to Bokuto. “Just to be clear, you’re not cooking tonight, right?” 

For a moment, golden eyes filled with offense. “I’m a great cook!! I don’t burn things all the time!” He flopped back against the boxes. “I’m too tired anyway. Any good takeout around here, Keiji?”   
  


Kenma allowed himself to lean some of his weight against Kuroo, scooting into his side. He watched Akaashi pull his phone from his pocket and begin searching for places to eat. “What do you guys want? There’s an Indian place, Sushi, pizza..” Kuroo yawned, but his interest was definitely peaked at the mention of food. “I could go for sushi. Kotarou?” He inquired as he looked to his friend. Bokuto let out another groan and sat up. “I want meat.” Akaashi laughed. He walked to Bokuto and placed his hand gently in the silver hair. Bokuto let his head fall against Akaashi’s leg. “So hungry... need food...” Akaashi thumped the top of his head. “You’re not dying, Koutarou. Kenma, any requests?” He called out to the blonde. The smaller male looked up, his attention finally pulled off of Kuroo. Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about how long it had been since he and Kuroo could finally have some alone time. He ached for the raven in many ways. “I don’t really know what’s around here.” Kenma said to Akashi. The brunette sighed. “Alright. I _really_ do not want to cook tonight, and we’re not going grocery shopping till tomorrow.” He was about to continue until he finally got a good look at Kenma. Being as intelligent as he was, Akaashi could see what the two roommates were really needing right now- each other. He gave Kenma a look of understanding before pulling a whining Bokuto to his feet. “Koutarou and I will go drive around and see what comes up. I think there’s a Korean Barbecue place somewhere around here. We’ll see you in a bit.” Bokuto stuck his nose in the air. “No way!! Keiji, I’m tiiiiired!” The former setter rolled his eyes, his keys in one hand and his boyfriend’s wrist in the other. He winked at Kenma before heading to the front door. “We’ll be back in a bit. Don’t break anything.” The sound of Koutarou’s complaints quickly faded as the door clicked shut.   
  


Before Kenna could even take a breath, Kuroo had moved in front of him. He had pressed himself in between the setter’s legs, hands resting on his hips as he looked down at the startled younger boy. “Kenma,” he growled. His voice was husky and his eyes were sharp, full of intent. They gazed down at the blonde with a fiery stare. Kenma felt his cheeks heating up. Kuroo hadn’t been close to him like this in what felt like forever, and God, was he ready.   
  


Kuroo quickly closed the distance between them, gripping the smaller boy’s waist as he claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Kenma could feel the desire and commanding lust in each move of Kuroo’s mouth. He threw his arms around the taller boy’s neck and willingly let him to take control. Kuroo needed Kenma badly, and he knew Kenma needed him too. The raven slowly broke from the kiss but kept his firm hold on the smaller boy. He looked down to observe the flustered boy in front of him, who he was now finally being able to enjoy undoing bit by bit. He raised his hand to pull the fabric of the hoodie down, exposing Kenma’s pale neck and shoulder. The sight of the gorgeous skin only made Kuroo’s desire boil over even more, threatening to take over. He leaned down and licked a slow, hot trail from the smaller boy’s neck to his jaw. The action pulled a gasp from Kenna’s throat, and the sound made the tightness of Kuroo’s sweatpants grow. He slipped his hands down Kenma’s hips until they gripped his thighs. He squeezed them firmly as he began littering that perfect pale neck with hickies. 

“T-Tetsuro..” Kenma breathes, eyes hooded with lust. He tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s black hair as he continued his assault. “I-I need.. ahh..” Kuroo bit down on Kenma’s shoulder, a bit harder than usual. “Tell me what you need, kitten.” The sound of the nick-name made Kenma squirm against his lover. He tightened his grip in Kuroo’s hair and coaxed his head up until he could claim the taller man’s lips in a deep, needy kiss. Kuroo continued to massage the smaller boy’s legs, slipping his palms up and down until he reached the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Kenma moaned into his mouth, and Kuroo used the opening as a chance to slip his tongue past Kenma’s parted lips and claim every inch of his mouth. The older man quickly pulled out of the kiss to hear Kenna’s answer. They had just started yes and Kenma was already a panting mess. It made Kuroo wild. “I-I need you.. p-please.. fuck me, Tetsuro.”   
  


Kuroo had every intention of making the blonde beg for him, but that sent him over the top. The older man hurriedly scooped Kenma up, carrying him up the stairs. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Kuroo threw the door closed and pressed Kenma against it. He grabbed both of the younger boy’s small wrists and held them over his head, the other hand gripping his hip as he reclaimed Kenna’s mouth. Kenma needily kisses back, tipping his head to deepen the kiss and pushing his hips forward for some form of friction. The blonde was shocked when Kuroo pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at his lover’s kiss-swollen lips. He was on the verge of losing control.

Kuroo gripped Kenma and whirled him around so his front pressed up against the door. He stepped forward, pressing his hips against Kenma’s who arched his back at the contact. Kuroo held his hips and ground his painfully hard erection against the smaller boy’s ass. Kenma being smaller than him had always been adorable to Kuroo, but in these intimate ways, it drove him wild and filled him with pure hot desire.   
  


“Let me show you how much I need you too, kitten.”   
  


And with that, Kuroo dragged Kenma to the bed, pressing his small body into the mattress. He made quick work of removing his own shirt and pants before reaching for Kenma’s hoodie. The slim, pale skin underneath flooded the older man with lust. He bent over until he was on top of Kenya’s trembling form. “I’m going to make sure everyone who looks at you knows you are mine.” He said, a deep sound in the back of his throat that made Kenna’s aching member throb. As Kuroo explored the exposed skin beneath him with tongue and teeth, he hooked his fingers underneath the shorter boy’s boxers and slipped them down. Kuroo shifted, nudging Kenma’s knees apart and settling himself between his legs.   
  


He detached from the blonde’s chest, and Kenma couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out to their nightstand and all but threw the bottle of lube to Kuroo. “I need you inside.. T-Tetsuro-ahhh...!” Kenma’s pleas we’re silenced as one of Kuroo’s thick fingers slipped inside his entrance. He had barely noticed the older man slick his fingers, but could not bring himself to care as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. Kuroo pumped in and out of Kenma gently, adding another digit. Kenma gasped at the addition and slammed his hips down as he begged for more. The raven hummed in approval, but would not give so quickly to his neediness. He wanted Kenma to be stretched and ready to take him, and plus the sight of the smaller boy struggling beneath him made him harder.   
  


Slipping a third digit in, Kuroo began to pump a little faster, kissing up and down Kenna’s waist. Tears began to well up in the blonde’s eyes in a mix of pleasure and frustration. “H-hurry please...! N-need.. need you inside..” Kenma’s words were breathy, moans now uncontrollably flowing from his mouth. Kenma needed him. Badly. And Kuroo knew, because he needed him just as much. But an idea came into the raven’s head. He’d play with this begging. Kuroo gripped the small frame beneath him and flipped him onto his stomach. “On your hands and knees, kitten.” Kenma gasped, but quickly obeyed his boyfriend. Suddenly Kenma felt hands on his hips in a bruins grip. He let out a mis between gasp and moan as Kuroo pushed right into him with no warning. For a minute the larger man stayed there, just barely moving. But Kenma was not having it. He his hips back against his lover’s begging for movement. Kuroo leaned over and licked the shell of the blonde’s ear. “Ready?” He said playfully. He knew the answer to that. Kenma turned his head to gaze at his boyfriend, cheeks hot and eyes teary and glazed in lust. “Please.. just fuck me already, Tetsuro..!” The blonde begged.   
  
  


The calm, playful act was up. Kuroo could take no more.   
  


The raven drove his hips forward. His pace was fast and hard, just the way he knew made Kenma crazy. Kenma moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him and arched his back deeper. Skin clapped against skin as Kuroo’s head filled with heat. The pleasure surged through him after going so long without this kind of intimacy with his lover. He mentally cursed himself for ignoring Kenma. He missed everything about Kenma. Head to toe. Body to soul. Kuroo reaches forward and gripped at long blonde hair, pulling out the bun until he could tangle his hands in the strands and pull as he continued to slam deeper into Kenma.

Each thrust drew a loud, pleasure-filled moan from the younger male. He was so close, and was far beyond in control of the moving of his hips and the lewd noises being ripped from him. He needed Kuroo so badly it hurt him. Having him now overwhelmed every single one of his senses. He gripped the sheets tighter as Kuroo’s skin slapped against his.   
  


It seemed as if Kuroo was very full of sudden movements tonight. Kenma gasped as Kuroo pulled out of him and flipped their positions until Kenma was on top of him startling his hips. The larger man’s hands remained on those hips, grip bruising and firm. “You’re going to finish like this. I want to see you come.”   
  


Before Kenma coild say anything, Kuroo lifted him up and slammed him back down, his cock refilling him with wet heat that drove him insane. “Ride me.”   
  


Kenma didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly began to move himself up and down. His fingers splayed out over Kuroo’s taught abdomen. His thighs trembled. “Ahh.. Tetsuro.. a-aah!!” Kuroo gripped his hips even tighter and began to thrust his hips up, taking up Kenna’s rhythm. “Fuck Kozume.. you feel so good.” He grunted. Kuroo kept his eyes trained on Kenna’s face, watching his face contort with pleasure. He knew Kenma was just as close to release as he was. He detached one hand from Kenma’s hips and began pumping his cock. The blonde could barely keep himself up, legs quivering as every movement sent his senses on overdrive. “Tetsuro, I’m gonna-ahh-Ahhhh!!”   
  


With one last movement of his hips, Kenma was overtaken by the sweet surge of release, coming into Kuroo’s large hand. His fingers remained splayed onto the raven’s chest as his orgasm soon followed. The movement of his hips slowly went from erratic as he released to slower, softer. 

Kenma felt as if he was on cloud nine. Kuroo and him had been through so much today, and he felt so proud of his boyfriend for overcoming his doubts and telling him everything. He felt the raven slowly lift him up and set him down on the bed, and watched his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. Kenma knee everything was going to be okay. He was going to be there for Kuroo no matter what. He wanted to give Kuroo the best he could. Wanted to be there during every long night. Every difficult, groggy morning. At every tournament, after ever victory and loss.   
  


And Kenma would be. He knew Kuroo would do the same for him.   
  


After Kenma regained somewhat composure, he grabbed the towel he had conveniently left out from his shower and cleaned themselves off. After he was done, Kuroo gently wrapped his hands around the blonde’s wrists, pulling him close as he propped himself against the headboard. Kenma allowed Kuroo to take the lead, he needed this time more than ever, and Kenma would make it everything he wanted. Kuroo pulled Kenma against his chest. He held him tight and ran his fingers through blonde locks and rubbed soothing circles into the younger boy’s soft back. Kenma sighed, the tension being relieved from his back. “I’m gonna be so sore from this.” Kenma said. He smiled a bit. It was the truth, but he meant it in a joking way.

Kuroo quickly sat up and faced Kenma. He searched the blonde’s face, searching for pain or any sign of dissatisfaction. “Was i too rough? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Ugh, I always get carried away..” Kuroo trialed off and words failed him as he looked down at the sight of Kenma smiling and laughing. It was a rare sight, but Kenna’s true smile filled his heart with joy. Only he ever got to see it. The raven felt the tiniest bit of blush dust his cheeks. “What’s so funny?” He asked. Kenma covered his mouth and quelled his laughing. “You worry too much, Tetsurou. I’m gonna he just fine, but you owe me a back massage after dinner.”   
  


Kuroo sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. He was about to speak when suddenly he heard the loud rapping of knuckles against the wood of the door. Of course, Bokuto’s voice followed. 

  
“Are you guys done up there already? You’re so loooud, and Keiji won’t let me eat until you come do-OWWW!! Keijiiii!!”   
  


Kuroo chuckled. The picture of Akaashi dragging Bokuto away from the door was all too clear to him. Slowly, the middle blocker rose from the bed. He stretched his body, lean muscles moving under smooth skin. Kenma watched lovingly, taking in all of the beauty that was Kuroo. He watched his boyfriend gather up some clean clothes for them to wear- sweatpants for both of them, another hoodie for Kenma, and a t-shirt for himself. He returned to the bed and helped Kenma slip into the clothes. His touch was so full of love and care. The blonde’s heart melted. “Get yourself dressed, Tetsuro. You’re carrying me downstairs.”   
  


Kuroo smiled and laughed at the younger boy’s comment. “Am I, now?” He questioned as he put on his shirt. He knew he was, of course. Kuroo approached the bed and scooped the smaller boy up bridal-style. “I’m pretty hungry now that I think about it, what do you think Keiji got?” Kenma asked. He rested his head on his lover’s chest as they made their way out. 

  
“Whatever it is, I’m going to eat so much. I’m practically starving.”

“I bet you are, Tetsuro.”   
  


—

“Keijiiii, that place was so good! Did you keep the name? We have to get that next time we get carry-out!!”   
  


Bokuto was flooded with energy, even after eating what seemed like a small village’s worth of food. He was tasked with the simple act of placing the dishes Akaashi handed him into the dishwasher while Kenma and Kuroo cleaned up the table. The golden-eyed boy was waving his arms around, a wet and very breakable cup in each hand. Foreseeing a very bad outcome to the situation, Akashi quickly placed his hands on the taller man’s biceps and forced him to look at him. “Alright, Kotarou. I think that’s enough handling of breakables for you tonight. Outside, now. Go take the trash out and run some laps around the neighborhood.” Bokuto let his boyfriend pull the glasses from his hands. His face resembled one of a exploded puppy. “The betrayal!! You can’t do this to me, Kei-“

Akaashi loved Bokuto deeply, but was too tired to take anymore of his whining tonight. “That’s enough, Kotarou. Now you better start running, or Tetsuro will eat your leftovers.” He said calmly. Bokuto gasped at the threat. He flew across the kitchen, gathered the trash, and ran to the door. “THEY’RE MY LEFTOVERS!!!” He cried. The three of them watched the whirlwind of energy that was Bokuto fly out the front door with garbage bags in his hands. Akaashi seemed to be sitting there, waiting patiently for something. About a minute later Bokuto rushed back in to put the trash bags in their proper place at the side door of the house, and raced to the front door again.   
  


Kenma left his spot at the table and tried his best to walk over to Akaashi without waddling like a penguin. His back was sore from him and Kuroo’s events, but that wouldn’t stop him from helping finish the chores. The raven had wandered off upstairs again to clean up their bedroom for bed and draw a bath.

“Does he ever calm down?” The blonde asked flatly, grabbing dishes and moving them into the washer. Akaashi laughed a little bit and dried his hands. “Kotarou isn’t quite energetic, but the times he does get sleepy I take full advantage. Sometimes he’ll get these random spurts of cuddliness where he’ll calm down. But I love him in any mood he’s in.” Kenma smiled up at his taller friend. “We all do.”   
  


Quickly the two finished tidying the kitchen. “I’m really glad you guys made up. Kuroo needed your support.” Akaashi said kindly. Kenma sat back on the couch, some of the ache relieving from his back. Noticing this, the brunette smirked. “How was it?”

Kenma choked on a gasp, his eyes widening. “How was what?” He asked. But he was well aware what “it” was. Akaashi tried to hold back his laughter. “You don’t have to share any details, but Bokuto was right. When we got home, it was a bit noisy.” Kenma groaned at the teasing, covering his face with his hands. Akashi’s face returned to his normal calm, caring demeanor. “I’ll get you some Advil, Kozume. You should probably go to bed, though, it’s been a long day.”

—

Kenma felt dead on his feet. For the entire duration of their shower, Kenma leaned against Kuroo’s chest and allowed the older male to wash him. Being cared for and carried around was oddly nice to Kenma, but probably just because it was Kuroo. He didn’t like it when anyone else touched him.   
  


The two sat on the edge of the bed as Kuroo finished towel-drying his boyfriend’s long hair. “You haven’t cut your hair in a while, Kozume.” Kuroo noted. Kenma looked up. Kuroo didn’t look so drained and devastated anymore, but he definitely didn’t look tired. “I’ll cut it if you want me to.” He responded quietly. “Hm, I think it looks great, but I like anything you decide to do.” Kuroo hummed. He finished drying the younger male’s hair and tossed the towel in the general direction of the bathroom. “You need to sleep, Tetsuro.” Kenma said. Kuroo rolled his eyes and settled down into the mattress, nuzzling his head against the former setter’s thigh. “I need to snuggle you, first.” Kuroo argued, his voice muffled by Kenma’s clothing against his face.   
  


Kenma could comfort the taller man like this all night, but he wanted Kuroo to get the sleep he deserved. Tomorrow marked the beginning of the weekend, and volleyball didn’t start until the evening. Kenma was intent on having his boyfriend rest as much as possible before the new week began. The blonde scooted himself back until he was lying on his pillow and held his arms out to Kuroo. One thing Kenma knew for sure is that Kuroo loved to be held.   
  


Realizing what the former setter was offering, the older male scooted himself into the embrace. The raven wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, fingers massaging his lower back as he buried his face into the familiar smell of his chest. He tangled his long legs with Kenma’s shorter ones sighed with relief when the younger man looped his arms around his shoulders.   
  


Kuroo nuzzled against Kenma and pulled him in closer, until no more space between them remained. Kenma hummed in approval at the protective, loving hold he was in. The raven turned his head slightly. “Thank you so much, Kozume.” He said sleepily. Kenma kisses the older man’s forehead and gently ran his hands through the dark hair on the head under his chin. “For what, Tetsuro?” He asked quietly.   
  


“For everything. Loving me, staying with me, being at me games.. just everything. I’m so grateful you’re still here with me.”   
  


Kenma felt himself fighting back tears a bit at Kuroo’s words. He quickly regained his composure. “I’ll always be here for you.” He said into the larger man’s hair. Quiet, but loud enough for him to hear. “I love you so much. Even when you’re a dummy like today.”   
  


Kuroo laughed into the fabric of Kenna’s soft shirt and snuggled his head against the smaller boy, sleep beginning to tug him under. “Indeed I was. But I love you more, Kozume.”   
  


Kenma let a small smile play on his lips as he yawned and stretched to turn the lamp off. He returned his arms to their spot around Kuroo, and nothing had ever felt more right to him. “Let’s get to sleep already. I’m tired, and you owe me a back massage in the morning. Goodnight, Tetsuro.”   
  


Kuroo snorted, but he was drifting faster and faster away into deep, well-deserved sleep. “Yup...” he yawned. “Goodnight, kitten.”   
  


Kenma opened his mouth to testify, but decided the sight of his boyfriend finally allowing himself to rest was something too good to interrupt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first Haikyuu work! I love Kuroken sm just because writing their height difference is so sweet. Don’t be scared to reach out on my Tumblr @raywritesstuff to request any Haikyuu pairings and the kind of content you wanna see<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please don’t hate me the next chapter is gonna be so fluffy!! I love these boys so much and I just started re watching the series today. Hope your enjoyed!! And yes, hopefully I’ll be making this into a collection of stories about all four of them in a house together!!


End file.
